Troublesome Imposter
by Celtic-Memories
Summary: The 'Union Ceremony' is a huge thing in all the villages. Taking place every 10 years, this year hosting in Konoha village. It's the beginning of a trying time between the Sand and Leaf shinobi.  Shikamaru and Temari are faced with death and much more...
1. The Meeting

Author's Note: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters. I just love Shikamaru/Temari. This is my first Naruto fanfic so go easy. But please be completely honest. If I somehow express anyone out of character let me know. However, remember, there is always room for character improvement and development in fanfics! So if any subtle changes, or Massive changes occurr, dun da dah. That's way.

Anyways enjoy. Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>Troublesome Imposter<strong>

**Part I**

Chapter One: The Meeting

The hidden leaf village was anticipating the event of the decade. A traditional exhibition that only takes place once every ten years. A few candidates from every village was to gather in the hosting village, Konoha, and for four days participate in a Union Ceremony, Festival, and Tournament.

Nara Shikamaru was resting on soft morning grass, looking at the clouds that endlessly changed shape and shade. He thought he saw a bunny chasing a watermelon, a shuriken, even a Shogi and Go board. His stomach rumbled a little and he saw a cloud pizza. Grumbling to himself he decided he was too lazy to get up and eat so he stayed, one hand behind his neck, the other resting on his chest in his Jounin outfit.

At this time, Shikamaru was 16, and it was Summer. The perfect time. No exams, no school, no bossy sensei nagging on him all the time about lack of motivation. It really was a relief that he was free from all that. Free to rest, sleep, and daydream all he wished.

He daydreamed about wild things, why people insisted he talk more just because his IQ level was 40% higher than average. Like talking had to do with that! He just did not rabble on like most people, and that was portrayed as silent, loner. He was more lonely than a loner. He soon got too tired to think and dozed into a dreamless sleep.

"Nara Shikamaru!"

A loud voice made one of his eyes crack open slightly. The voice wasn't threatening, not in the slightest. Irritated, maybe.

"What is it?" Shikamaru drawled out.

A scrawny red-headed boy of 12 walked up to him. Shikamaru recognised him from school. Teko Saninya, was it? "My mission is to deliver this letter to you. I hate missions like these! No fighting and fun! So take it, Shika!"

Shikamaru opened both his eyes and sat up just as a tiny scroll hit him square in the face, then dropped into his lap. "How troublesome. Teko Saninya, have patience. Being a messenger may be a high and mighty job, so do not take it so lightly. Complaining is not going to do you any good, only make it worse for you."

"Whatever, Shika! It's a waste of my time. But at least you got yo letter! See ya!" The red head bounded off and disappeared within a few seconds.

Shaking his head, Shikamaru tried not to let that little boy's impatience and haste bother him. He never was the impatient type. Sometimes in Go games he took an hour to make one move... that only happened when he was playing someone truly a challenge. And of course, doing his strategy pose, he had accidently dozed off to sleep unknowing to his opponent! He always won those games so he felt it not necessary to even play them, unless someone insisted.

Attention back on the letter, Shikamaru opened the yellowish parchment scroll. His eyes widened slightly at the message:

'Nara Shikamaru,

Apparently we are to meet tomorrow at 2:00pm. For the exhibition. Go to the Yemon Cabin. You should know where it is.

Fellow Ninja,

Temari'

"TEMARI." Shikamaru muttered. "EXHIBITION? I totally forgot... Man, what a drag. I was hoping to avoid all that weird 'union' crap. Ino will be there with the flowers and Naruto with the ramen... Can't I just sleep through it all?"

Shikamaru suddenly felt chills through out his whole body. The bad type of chills. He could not trust this letter just yet. He needed to see Tsunade to confirm such a meeting with Temari, a sand village ninja, who was Gaara's side kick no doubt! He yawned and fought the urge to nap again. After several minutes he finally got up and headed towards Tsunade's place, the Hokage's place.

"Lady Tsunade," Shikamaru began after he had been admitted into her room. He handed out the scroll without saying another word, and she took it. Her eyebrows knitted then relaxed, putting it on her desk.

"You forgot about the exhibition, didn't you, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru tensed as Tsunade caught him. Of course she would! It was written all over his face, his body. "Yes. However my concern lies with whether I should meet Temari tomorrow. Is this kind of meeting usual?"

"Yes... and no." Tsunade answered, putting her hands on her desk.

Shikamaru crossed his arms as he listened.

"It's custom to all meet at the Union Ceremony, at 4:00. Then continue with the dinner, then celebration festival around 7. It lasts until midnight at least. Meetings beforehand... are risky. All the other outland villagers are to arrive around noon, and usually greetings go on about then. They must meet me first, and so on, to ensure our safety."

Shikamaru nodded. "So, if I don't get a telegram saying I shouldn't meet Temari, then I will."

"I don't see why not. She hasn't been a threat to the hidden leaf village as far as I know. A fireball, and good fighter."

'Very good. I outsmarted her in the Chuunin Exams though... that was 5 years ago. She has improved much since then no doubt.' Shikamaru thought.

"I'll be cautious."

"Goodbye, Shikamaru. I want you at the Union Ceremony early, say 3:00, so we can discuss some things."

'Ah, early? What a drag... I had intended to sleep until the very last moment.' "I see, Lady Tsunade. 3:00 it is." He nodded and left.

Walking down the hall back to his little sacred lawn, he brushed back his black hair with a sigh. "This week is going to be tiresome... Tomorrow especially."

The next day Shikamaru was up at 8. He decided to study for a few hours, finally catch up on what the exhibition was really about after ignoring it for practically all his life. He remembered vaguely when he was 6, when his father had left to do participate in the exact same thing, only in the Rain village. Now, kind of like the Chunin Exams, there were going to be 4 candidates from each village coming to the leaf village. And they were to stay for 4 days for all the events. It made him anxious to the bone.

Quarter past eleven Shikamaru finally got something to eat. Eggs and noodles. He suddenly recalled the meeting today. 2:00 the Yemon Cabin. It was on his thoughts as he walked to his backyard and slumped onto the grass, staring at the clouds. He didn't feel like visiting anyone just yet. He was going to be full of everyone's company the next four days... he wanted the next few hours to himself.

'Wow, a praying mantis...' Shikamaru stared at the clouds for what seemed like ages, naming off hundreds of different shapes and scenes until finally he saw one that looked like:

"Temari."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "No that's a compass," he passed off the four round shapes as pointers rather than Temari's ponytails. Annoyed with himself and this game he sat up and heard a clock gong. 2:00

'Oh shit, I'm late.'

Shikamaru literally ran to the Yemon Cabin in 3 minutes. Noticing the silence and vacancy right away he studied the place very carefully for several minutes. Clearing everything of unusualness he entered the cabin and sat on one of the two chairs occupying the dull place. It wasn't one minute later when a tall blond haired girl walked in the door and arms crossed, looked at Shikamaru with a smirk.

"Well, if it isn't the crybaby."

Half asleep, but still aware of his surroundings, Shikamaru observed Temari who just entered. Something was off about her, something he couldn't pin point just yet. His eyes studied her entire body, ignoring the crybaby comment about him. At least that part of her was normal, always smirking and teasing him for God knows what reason. The hard-headed know it all!

He pretended to be asleep, letting his chin drop to his chest. Temari saw this and furrowed her brows.

"Crybaby!" She shouted.

Shikamaru appeared to look startled and he looked at Temari, and yawned. "Oh, didn't see you there."

Temari rolled her eyes and went to sit across from Shikamaru. "Let's just get this meeting overwith."

Just as Temari's hands touched the table that's when Shikamaru noticed what exactly was off about Temari. The nets on her arms... they weren't the right size, they were misshapen. His observant eyes picked even that up. His eyes hovered to the fan peeking out from behind her hair. The white was two shades too dark. And her scent. His nose wiggled in distaste at the cold smoky scent.

"What's the deal, Temari?" He put emphasis in her name, his eyes never leaving the imposter.

"They want us to dance together at the festival tonight. I'm glad you got stuck with me, all those other girls. Hmmph." The sandy blond smirked arrogantly and brushed back her bangs as she rested her feet on the table.

"So there's no room for refusal?" Shikamaru asked, still fully on his guard.

"No, even after two hours of trying to convince-"

The girl's voice was cut off as Shikamaru's mind completely zoned in on one little tiny hole on the bottom of the blond's shoe, sitting only 3 feet from his nose. He sniffed silently and immediately reacted, flipping the table with all his strength as he shot out the window, the glass breaking. The entire cabin was now enveloped in thick green smoke. Sure enough, he had smelled poison!

Shikamaru rolled on the ground, getting a few cuts from the glass on his forearms. He turned to face cabin and saw no sign of the girl now. He was on full alert now, all his senses magnified as he studied the place carefully. He heard a slight disarray to his right and he quickly dodged the quick advance of the girl's huge fan, and he jumped onto the roof of the cabin.

"Quick, I see! Smart for a lazy ass!" The girl stood 20 feet away from him on the grass, one hand holding the fan and on her jutted hip.

Shikamaru didn't like this imposter's chiding, knowing full well it wasn't Temari now.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" His hands were already in formation and the shadow reached towards the girl. But her smirk grew and she quickly jumped out of the shadow's range, dodging it several times as it got within 3 inches. Shikamaru released the jutsu after the girl had jumped about 10 times, her back nearly backed against the wall of another neighboring building.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Shikamaru shouted, straightforward and to the point. He wasn't the type to beat around the bush. He also wasn't the type to give himself away so easily. He already had a substitution justu on hand, and he was 20 moves ahead in this fight. This 'Temari' was going to surrender soon.

"I'm Temari, don't you recognise me?" The imposter smirked.

Shikamaru's concentrating frown remained on his face, his hands now in their strategy formation. He was now 22 moves ahead, sensing new weaknesses. This imposter's insistence on pretending to be Temari was irritating to say the least, and completely careless. While she talked, he planned. There was one thing he didn't foresee in his mighty plans. And that was another unexpected, yet expected, arrival.

* * *

><p>Shika: *Yawns* "What a boring first chapter."<p>

Tem: "I didn't like it. That girl should at least try acting like me!"

Tem2: *Smirks* "Lazy asses, still in the clouds?"

Tem: *Punch*

Me: "Does the real Temari really punch people?"

Shika/Tem/Tem2: *Shrugs*

Tem2: "Ow..."

Me: *Rolls eyes* "Crybaby imposter."

Tem2: *transfers back to Shika*

Shika/Tem/Me: O-O "Whaaaa?"

Real Shika: *Laughs and smirks* "Naruto you can change back now."

Shika: *transfers back to Naruto*

Naruto: "Ah, Shikamaru, transforming into you actually drained all of my chakra! I felt like sleeping all the time. Being a girl is ten times better."

Me: "It's clear..."

Tem: *transfers to an Akatsuki member*

Everyone: *screams and runs*

Tem: *Sigh* "No fun." *turns to readers* "Review for the next chapter and suscribe!" 


	2. Twomari

A/N: I do not own: Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Konoha, and all the techniques by the maker of Naruto.

I do own: the red-head at the beginning (whom I have shamefully forgotten his name!), any new techniques, and, of course, the Imposter(whom I have shamefully not given a name yet lol).

Updates will be at least once a week. I think I'm actually up for suggestions! I have a particular direction the story is headed but if you want something, or someone, added, I'll consider. [:

Anyways enjoy! R&R!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twomari<strong>

The young sand shinobi looked in the mirror of her dressing room, fixing her ponytails, combing out the stubborn bangs. The trip to Konoha had left Temari slightly exhausted and jittery so she had showered. She didn't know why she anticipated this visit. The exhibition was the last thing on her mind. The elders expected her to wear a formal dress, put flowers in her hair, and act like a heavenly desert goddess at the festival. And to dance with Shikamaru of all people! She had gotten a note, orders from her Suna clan, to strengthen the alliance of Sand and Leaf. What alliance?

Of course, she recalled helping, no rather rescuing Shikamaru on his Sasuke Retrieval mission. Then seeing him genuinely upset afterwards, in the hospital. Then, her eyes had threatened to spill with tears and her throat choked just seeing the guilt-ridden look on his face. But she had sucked it up in a split second, cleared her throat silently and put on that arrogant smirk of hers to call him a 'crybaby'. She had tried to be the strong one in that situation, strong and hard. Like she was now.

But an alliance? Sand smothers leaf! Any day. She loathed the thought of being the pawn in a shaky peace treaty. Still, she could not help but feel her feet stiffen and take two steps forward on the board, as if being controlled. She knew the next few moves would be out of her own control completely, so she should at least have the freedom to dress how she pleased!

Sighing in discontent, Temari left her dressing room, walked down the hall and approached the room Kankuro was staying in. Gaara had stayed behind, Kazekage not needed. Temari heard a muffled grunt from inside Kankuro's room and stiffened as she knocked on the door.

"Kankuro!"

There was clattering like plastic knocking wood on the other side of the door. A second later the door was opened, her brother staring at her with a serious look. She smiled as she noticed the purple mark messed up on his cheek.

"You're walking right into a trap, Temari." He said.

Temari smirked. "Am I? Why would the Nara kid lay a trap?"

"There's something not right about that letter."

Temari's eyes immediately flashed to her pocket, where she kept the scroll rolled up safely. It read:

**Temari of Suna,**

**Your presence is adamant at Yemon Cabin, 2:30. Tiresome exhibition business.**

**N. Shika**

Temari had rolled her eyes at the absence of his whole name. It made her think of him as even more lazy. She hadn't seen him in two years and his lack of motivation still rubbed off on her. It made her teeth chatter irritatingly so.

Temari looked back at Kankuro and shrugged. "He has no reason to pull an attack, Kankuro."

"When has reason ever been ideal for motivation? Someone could be pulling his strings, or yours."

Temari blanched at his blunt suspicious honesty. Kankuro being a talented puppet master only increased the danger he hinted at. Still Temari was not convinced, stubborn as she was. "Shikamaru, motivated? I don't think so. And I'm positive he would never be 'pulled' by anyone. He's more likely to do the pulling, Kankuro. Without strings."

Kankuro nodded. He knew perfectly well the Leaf Jounin's strategic capabilities combined with shadow jutsus. Albeit doubt remained in his eyes.

"Besides," Temari continued unceremoniously. "I'd kick his ass if he tried anything. I can handle one little leaf jounin. He'll be floating in the breeze." Temari grinned and her eyes glinted. She had been about to say _'He's too smart to fall into a trap so easily'_ before her arrogance took over.

Kankuro grunted. "Just be careful. He's the least of your worries if my suspicions are correct, and they almost always are."

Temari straightened up and nodded curtly. Even when she didn't agree with her brother, she never took his carefulness lightly. It was something she had definitely learned to do in her life, observe and listen. She had learned that especially around Gaara, and knew that if she hadn't remained mercifully quiet around him, she would have been **gone** long ago.

Kankuro returned to his room and Temari headed towards the cabin.

...

Temari was already 100 yards from the Yemon Cabin 15 minutes early when she tensed. Amongst the usual bustle of the Leaf village, especially with preparations for the festival and ceremony going on, she noticed the Yemon Cabin was a remote area. It neighbored a park, cleared and empty for 200 yards around in every direction. Slowly Kankuro's suspicions seemed to register and be confirmed in her mind as she inched closer to the designated meet spot.

Out of nowhere a ghost of gale force winds knocked her back slightly, making her jump a few yards. She frowned as she jumped into the tall trees surrounding and advanced forward stealthily. Using the cover of the wind she travelled with it, as if she were one with the wind. Her feet were knocked off course again by a strong gust and she gritted her teeth as she recognised the disruption as none other than Wind jutsu. Was it someone from the Wind village?

The sandy blond's eyebrows furrowed as another unruly breeze crashed into her. A much too familiar feeling, though she shouldn't be the one in the midst of it. That particular curling of the air, direction, power, the chakra flow emanating through-out! That wind jutsu was closely mimicking hers! She was infuriated now, that anyone should use her type of jutsu. It could only mean two things, one she wasn't original enough, or two it was a copy-cat ninja. To what avail?

The sand ninja stopped 20 feet from the supposed Cabin to see a very focused Shikamaru in a meditating stance on the rooftop. It only took her eyes another second to see the sparring between him and another ninja down below, on the grass, backed into the shadows of another building. Temari's eyes widened as she recognised the ninja facing the lazy Leaf jounin. It was... none other than a look-alike! Of herself!

There was one thing the sandy blond sand ninja didn't tolerate! Someone pretending to be her, whether for tease or ill intent! Temari acted without hesitation.

Two nimble tanned hands gripped a fan and with a gust Temari jumped from the trees and shouted, "Wind Catapult Jutsu!" Her attack aimed straight for the imposter, and hit its target. With a stunned expression, the imposter was knocked back into the building behind. Temari landed on the grass below and swept her fan to her hip as she looked up at Shikamaru with a smirk.

"Lazy ass! Looks like I had to rescue you again."

Shikamaru's strategies all tumbled to pieces at Temari's appearance. Real Temari this time? He stared at her and it only took one second to confirm her identity. Every piece of her outfit was perfect, netted tights perfectly symmetrical, smirk not missplaced, troublesome words... still as wreckingly tiresome as ever!

Shikamaru lowered his eyelids as he stood and looked back down at the true sand ninja. Even with him 20 feet higher than her, she seemed to have the higher ground with just her stance and intimidating blue gaze. He was unnerved by it, every time. That same blue gaze in the Chuunin exams, the Sasuke Retrieval mission, the hospital. An unyielding, sharp, enticing gaze. It made her look like an Amazon, at least in Shikamaru's opinion. '_Are amazons as scary as Temari?'_ The Leaf ninja thought.

"From yourself!" Shikamaru finally replied, a slight tug at the left corner of his lips. He braced his feet to jump below then tensed as his peripheral vision caught a puff of smoke where the imposter's body used to be. From the smoke dropped a log sliced in two. _'Substitution jutsu...'_ Shikamaru thought. His eyes traveled to Temari's and he shot her a knowing look, she returned it, not letting down her guard.

Temari's grip on her fan tightened as she recieved Shikamaru's warning. She knew the imposter was still out there, waiting in the trees or buildings. She just had to remain still and listen to the whisper in the trees. The ruffle of the trees was soft, natural, the murmur of the insects calm.

_'There!'_ Temari thought._ 'A slight disruptance. To my left! 10 feet!'_

The imposter erupted from the trees and threw 6 kunais directly at Temari. She dodged the attack and skid several yards away. Thrusting her fan forward she shouted, "Wind Slice Jutsu!"

The kunais were knocked down by the gust, all 6 of them twirling to pierce the grass below. The imposter quickly dodged the strong attack. Still in midair a thinning shadow stretched across the grass directly towards the imposter.

"Shadow Possession Justu." Shikamaru's shadow was one foot from the imposter when the imposter suddenly disappeared again. Shikamaru's frown deepened as he watched the mysterious ninja escape unscathed against both his and Temari's attacks. _'Who is this ninja? Why is she or he attacking me, and now Temari? Why pretend to be Temari? Is this a distraction for a greater attack from behind? Is it a ninja from another village? A rogue?'_ Shikamaru weighed every possibility in his head as he studied his surroundings for the imposter's whereabouts. He could sense the being nearby but couldn't pinpoint the exact location.

Temari seemed as startled as he was as she turned her head crazily to search for the vanished ninja. Convinced that she could move she jumped twice and landed on the roof 3 feet from Shikamaru. "Hey crybaby, tell me what you know about this situation."

Shikamaru groaned inwardly at the sand ninja. _'Always straight to business, huh? She wants to sound so important...'_ With a sigh he answered her, feeling very similar to other experiences with her in the past. "Other than being as troublesome as you, this copy-cat ninja has great agility and speed. Seems to be skilled at range, poisons, and disractions. Almost gassed me, I barely escaped. I asked who she was and what she wants. Obviously didn't get an answer."

"So you have no idea who this ninja is?" Temari asked, rolling the information in her head. _'Range, poisons, and disractions? Copy-cat ninja? Lazy ass seems too sure of himself. He sure evades admitting to not knowing what the hell is going on. Cheeky little lazy leaf ninja.'_ "And how are you sure it's a copy-cat ninja?"

Shikamaru's eyes continued to scan the area as he talked to Temari. His muscles tensed as he saw an attack from behind, in front, and from the sides. About 4 dozen kunais were headed straight for both the ninja and at an alarming speed. Both of them seemed to sense it at the same time, for their feet left the roof simultaneously, barely escaping the daggers. From Shikamaru's right a surprise wind sliced into his body.

"That's how!" He shouted, knowing very well the extent of Temari's jutsus. She could slice hundreds of trees up at once, just like this ninja could.

Shikamaru cursed at the several cuts on his arms as he jumped from the range of the wind attack just quick enough to escape a cut to the face. Sweat started to coat his forehead and brow, his eyes scanning the area once again, picking up Temari's unnerving smirk and furrowed brows. She was scanning the area too. No sign of the imposter, an attack from everywhere, then an attack from no one?

_'Damn, I'm too distracted by Temari... I should have foreseen those kunais a lot sooner, and that wind jutsu... That's no ordinary wind jutsu. Temari's right. That ninja is not a copy-cat ninja. It's jutsu is far more powerful than Temari's and it's chakra flow is different. The chakra flow is almost non-existent! And I still can't sense where he's at. I'm blinded.'_

Temari gritted her teeth as she forced the smirk to remain on her face. She could already sense Shikamaru was startled by the two sudden attacks. She knew now Shikamaru was doubting his 'copy-cat' ninja claim. If someone wanted to pretend to be her, then why not follow out the attacks exactly like hers? There was more to this imposter than a simple identity theft game.

Temari was tired of this foolish game. She decided to use a jutsu she had not used in battle before. She had kept it a secret outside of practice, having wanted to perfect it, wanting to reduce the chakra drain on her body so she would not faint like she always did afterwards.

"Shikamaru, get down!" Temari shouted as she lifted her fan and moved her feet to do her jutsu. Suddenly her feet, her hands, her head, her entire body were pinned in the exact position. She was petrified, she couldn't move. Her blue eyes widened as she stared furiously at a concentrated Shikamaru, his hands in a 'Shadow Possession' formation.

"I've got you now." The Leaf ninja said. He stood straight up, making Temari stand straight up as well.

"Shikamaru, what the hell?" Temari tensed as Shikamaru made her walk forward. She struggled and fought against the intense pull on her body, and that's when she noticed the cuts on his arms. Blood streaked his netted sleeves and light skin, sweat thinly coating his face and neck. His deep eyes, almost black in the shadows, stared right through her, making her lessen her resistance to the pull. A bite of concern shot through her body, seeing the evident chakra drain and weariness of the brown-haired kid.

They were only 10 feet away when Shikamaru stopped walking, a questioning look on her face. "Your charade is over, imposter! Show yourself!" Shikamaru shouted.

A blush crept over her entire body as she realised the Leaf ninja's command was directed at her. He thought she was the imposter? This is bad, really bad. Harshly those thoughts were shoved away as she saw a glint in Shikamaru's eyes, a look that made her almost smile, almost. She knew exactly what she needed to do then.

"Lazy ass, what are you talking about? It's me, Temari!" Temari smirked.

"One last time or I'll knock you out and take you to the interrogation squad. They won't be so lenient." Shikamaru's bluff held no blemish. If Temari wasn't dumb she would be convinced he was serious. Half of her was scared that he was, but for some crazy reason she trusted him.

"I told you already, crybaby. It's me. What do I need to do to prove it?"

Temari winced as her arms were pulled upwards, towards her shirt sleeve. Shikamaru reached into his own sleeve, her hand mimicking hers as she pulled a hidden kunai from hers. _'How the hell did he know that was there?'_ Temari thought. Her breath caught as the kunai was brought to her neck, Shikamaru's own empty hand at his neck.

"If you're the imposter, this cut will do no damage. It will simply be a substitution justu again... If not, well no big loss. Never liked Temari anyways." The words lazily drawled out of his mouth in an apathetic tone.

Temari frowned. _'This is your insufferable plan?'_ That question was plain in her eyes. Was Shikamaru even acting anymore? Her face paled and breath inhaled sharply at a small tinge of burning pain. The tip of the kunai had pushed against her skin, causing blood to well up from a small cut.

"Damn you, Shikamaru." Temari's anger was evident by her facial expression.

It hadn't been two seconds that Shikamaru's shadow released Temari from his hold when another attack was headed their way. Wind slicing jutsu headed towards Temari, which she countered with her own fan, the impact causing a small tornado between her and the edge of the trees. She immediately headed towards the trees, following the chakra flow.

Shikamaru was faced with a rain of shurikens as she left. He had foreseen this approach generally and dodged the sharp blades easily.

He breathed heavily now, his eyes drooping, shoulders heaving. He wanted to follow Temari, to make sure she was alright, but his strategy was still in play. He had to act now or it was too late!

"Multi Shadow Possession Jutsu!" His hands went into formation and his shadow went straight into the forest. Mustering all of his remaining chakra and strength, holding his breath, his shadow connected with all the shadows of the forest and grabbed everything in its' path. Every bug, bird, squirrel, person, log. His body was under intense pressure, as if he were made of metal and hundreds of magnets were pulling him towards the forest. His muscles strained, his teeth gritted, sweat dripped from his chin as he forced his feet to remain where they were.

He struggled to keep his eyes open but they shut under the strain. His world was entirely black now, with only sound and instinct to drive him. He took a few deep heaving breaths as pain shot through his entire body. The cuts on his arms started bleeding profusely as he waited. _'Now if the imposter is in there, I've got him. Temari... don't take... too long.' _Even his thoughts were coming out in pieces.

The ground shook with several rumbling thuds, causing Shikamaru's grip on the shadows to loosen slightly. He groaned as he gripped tighter, not letting the shadows release. He couldn't, not yet! His feet started sliding across the grass causing tidal waves of pain through his legs. It almost knocked him to his knees, but he forced that magnetic pull away. His shins split in the process.

Wind whipped and whirled around and through him, knocking out the last of his resolve and energy, a heavy, empty feeling coarsing through his veins. He couldn't stand anymore... the strain was too much. He couldn't let Temari outwit him. Again! He couldn't fail, but there was no doubt his chakra was depleted. The shadows threatened to loosen again and he tightened his hold on them, which in turn caused all his breath to be knocked out of him. With one last grunt he fell face first into the grass.

Temari huffed a breath as she looked at the result of Shikamaru's very powerful jutsu combined with hers. Her soiled look-alike lying on the forest floor disappeared into a puff of smoke, and in its' place instead of a petrified log like the 10 others, was a young green haired man in a... familiar red and black outfit. Temari's eyes widened. "The Akatsuki!"

"You've passed the test." The green haired man said.

_'But I knocked him out! No way he is still conscious, and talking!'_

Temari was about to lift her fan for another attack when the green-haired Akatsuki vanished. She sensed him no where. The chakra was completely gone. The threat was over, for now. _'A test? What test?'_ The question swirled through her head as she realised just how tired she was. It had taken almost all her chakra just to corner the Akatsuki, so she was slow in returning to the Cabin clearing, to Shikamaru.

"Lazy ass!" She shouted at Shikamaru's weary body face-first in the grass.

He didn't answer.

The entire sand ninja's body froze when she noticed his chest was not heaving. He was dead silent, unmoving. She rushed towards him just when over a hundred kunai headed straight toward him from above, the origin of the attack undetected.

"No!" Temari shouted instinctively, pulling her fan forward to thrust it forcefully towards the descending kunais. At least 70 kunais were knocked backwards. Time seemed to slow as Temari's eyes followed the rest of the kunais, fear tugging at her heart as she knew Shikamaru was going to get hit. Too late to pull her fan for another counterattack, Temari leapt for the said target.

A cry of pain left her mouth and she gritted her teeth trying to still and calm her shock filled veins. Her arms had landed right across Shikamaru's lower back, fan spread over his head and upper back. A dozen kunais pierced into the flesh of her upper arms and upper back, more than a dozen found their home in the Leaf jounin's legs. He didn't react, his legs barely flinched from the impact, still purple, green, and swollen from the overuse and strain of his jutsu. And his chest still did not move.

The sandy blond saw red. She tried to swallow and even her breath. Within a few seconds she realised she had made it on top of Shikamaru's back but did not prevent the onslaught of metal, only lessened the damage. _'Lessen the damage? Lazy ass isn't even breathing! Damned Akatsuki.'_

Temari immediately felt a pang of sadness and worry grip her, overriding the pain enough to lift herself off Shikamaru's back. Her breath stilled, a sob catching in her throat. _'No, don't think of that! He's still alive, he has to be.'_

She forced the pain in her body to transform into anger, not sadness. She was angry at the Akatsuki's nerve to attack out of nowhere! To imply it was just 'a test' and that they had passed. Using her and Shikamaru for tests made her blood boil. She seethed at the mouth as she rolled the Leaf ninja over and checked for signs of breath. Of chakra. Of life.  
>Not finding any, Temari began doing a very non-ninja, basic medical procedure, CPR. She was too panicked to reason. There was no time for calling for help. She was too weak to carry him to a hospital herself, or to a medical ninja. And if they saw her with Shikamaru, wounded worse than she was, both wounded, hurt, bruised. Would they think she attacked them? Ironically 'she' had. The imposter Akatsuki looking like her had indeed attacked the young Leaf jounin. But that was too much to go through Temari's head as she struggled to revive the lazy ass from his hopefully, temporary stupor.<p>

"Wake up!" Her shout was half frustration and half anguish. Pressing her hands to his chest, she felt every one of her muscles twitch and bleed from the kunais still in her forearms, but she hissed through it not even caring about the blood soaking her skin and his clothes. Every 10 pushes she breathed air into Shikamaru's mouth. Too enveloped in the adrenaline rush, the fear, pain, despair, anger, frustration, she didn't realise how silly she looked in her efforts to revive him. She didn't realise how useless her actions were. She didn't realise how for once in her life she had no control over the outcome of someone's life. She didn't realise she was being watched from the distance.

The green-haired Akatsuki was peacefully seated on an old Oak tree. His expression was apathetic for a moment while he watched the poor little sand ninja try to revive the leaf ninja. _'Arethese shinobi truly allied? For sand and leaf, for any two villages, this is a huge step. The poor girl doesn't know he's dead. Master will be pleased... to know she passed the test.'_

A look of satisfaction passed the Akatsuki's face as he headed back to his headquarters stealthily. He transformed back into his other form, a scrawny looking teenager wearing a jounin vest over long black pants and shirt, Wind village headband around his left arm. His green hair was now shoulder length instead of the short choppy look of his Akatsuki identity, and it was in a loose ponytail tied by a chakra string.

He exited his headquarters, headed back through the forest and went through a few alleys to enter the streets of Konoha. He assumed a casual stance and walked in a leisurely manner, facial expression passive, deep green eyes straight ahead. One hand in his pocket, the other arm across his chest, he watched the bustle of a nearby Ramen shop absent-mindedly. There were flashes of blond, pink, and orange, nothing important. Another realisation mused through his mind.

_'Master will not be pleased... to know __**he**__ didn't.'_


	3. Sand Tears

A/N: Another chapter up! Took me a while to finally get around to beta-read it, and also to get my mind back on it. I'm also doing two other stories so I might not update as soon as usual... I'll still try to do the 4 updates a month thing.

Just a warning, this is going to be quite a long story. 3 parts, each part 7 chapters. Possibly more.

Anyways, read and review and thanks for your support, RavenNightshade98.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Sand Tears<strong>

"Tsunade!" Shizune addressed the Hokage and opened the door without invitation. She was breathing unsteadily, worry creasing her forehead. "You sent Nara to the cabin, did you not?"

Tsunade looked up from her desk wearily, a frown on her face. "Yes, I clarified it safe. How did you know about it, Shizune? I told no one."

Shizune shut the office door and advanced forward, speaking hastily. "The messenger, Teko Saninya, he was to deliver a scroll containing instructions for Shikamaru's dance routine with the Suna tonight."

"I'm aware that Temari is supposed to be dancing with Nara tonight, and he got his letter to meet her, so what is the problem?"

"Tsunade, the messenger was intercepted! Teko is fatally injured and faces death."

_'Shit!'_ Tsunade abruptly got up from her seat, hands slammed down on her desk. "Shizune, send two medical-nin to Yemon Cabin right away!"

"But... Hokage," Shizune's voice shook but was very formal. "What if we're too late? Teko already almost died, even my most powerful jutsu barely helps him. What of Shikamaru then?"

"Then I will go! Send a messenger for Sakura, tell her to heal Teko until you and I return. Immediately Shizune, we must go!" Tsunade was already up and past the door, Shizune tailing behind as they ran through the halls. It was an immediate decision, an instinctive reaction, one of haste and desperation. Tsunade blamed herself for allowing Shikamaru to go to the Cabin, and it was she who would mend it.

_'Dammit! I know he's strong, Nara Shikamaru, one of the best youngest jounin of the Leaf village. But this surprise attack right in the village? How could anyone allow this? How could I allow this? Shikamaru wouldn't fall into a trap so easily, and the sand shinobi are even more hard-headed in these matters. I thought I was doing things right as Hokage, but there's always a hole in the craft I so delicately knit for our community! What did I do wrong? Is it the Akatsuki again? If so, why Shikamaru, and not Naruto? Why didn't any of the guards sense a threatening chakra? It can't be an insider... a traitor?'_

Tsunade's mind reeled furiously as she and Shizune headed to the Cabin, having already sent messenger nins to Sakura.

Already, in the trees, Tsunade could sense immense bursts of several types of chakra in every direction, emitting directly from the Cabin. Then as abruptly as it tugged and itched her skin, it stopped. Her eyes widened in worry as she realised what that meant. Somebody had lost the battle, if not all! She ran and jumped faster, hoping she was not too late!

_'Hang on, Shikamaru!'_ She willed all her optimistic hopes towards the young jounin.

...

"Sakura! That's not fair, I wanted beef." The blond-haired wonder peered his big blues straight at cherry blossom girl.

"Maybe if you weren't annoying all the time, I wouldn't have to punch you all the time, then I wouldn't get hungry so fast, and I wouldn't have to steal your meal." Sakura smirked as she slurped the delicious brown broth from the bowl. Usually she didn't prefer ramen, and wasn't phased by Naruto's tendency to eat 10 bowls, then have her pay. But the air was different and she was different with it.

"Ugly forehead, can I have a bite?"

That was the last straw!

"Sai!" A fist was planted right in the pale kid's face, sending him straight out of the Ramen shop and into the streets, landing right in front of an unsuspecting bystander.

Noodles, broth, chopsticks, paint and papers were hurled all over the floor and stools. Luckily the chefs had gone in the back room at that exact moment to not witness the outrageous action.

Naruto rolled over laughing, though he was holding his stomach to lessen the pain of growling hunger. "Great, now she's even more hungry! Good going, Sai."

Sai sat up on the street. "But this friendship book says sharing is part of establishing that connection..." he trailed off, holding his right hand over his blacking eye. His left finger pointed to the book that had fell to the floor and was covered in hot spilled ramen.

Sakura was still fuming at the mouth, glaring at Naruto, only slightly peeved with Sai. She could take his nicknames now, having got mostly used to his weird socially retarded, emotionally detached ways. Naruto's laughing was more annoying than Sai's innocence. It really was a lesser of two annoyances.

Recently she had been thinking about the exhibition constantly and it put her on edge. The festival was tonight and all she could think about was not having a suitable dancing partner. She scolded herself many times, saying that something as trivial as a dance partner shouldn't bother her so much. At times she would deny even being bothering with the festivities, but secretly she was excited about it. She just couldn't see herself being happy there without someone she sorely wished was there, by her side. Without...

"Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura looked up immediately as she heard her name called, sensing urgency she calmed enough to focus. Naruto also gazed at the ninja who had shouted Sakura's name, wondering what the deal was, his blue spheres capturing every little detail in front of him.

"You are needed at the hospital. This is a B-Rank mission you must accept, Tsunade's orders." The messenger jounin was brown-haired and very tall.

Sakura immediately nodded. "I'll see you around, Naruto."

Naruto watched Sakura dumbfound, too shocked for words. He shook his head as he began to follow her and the messenger jounin, when he was stopped by another messenger jounin, this one just as tall and black haired. "Nobody else is to be involved, Uzumaki Naruto. It is simply a healing procedure at the hospital, only for medical-nin."

Naruto nodded at the nameless messenger, but his mind was filled with doubt, and curiosity. And everyone knew, when Naruto got curious there's no stopping him. _'There's something strange going on... a simple healing B-Rank mission? No B-Rank mission is ever simple!'_

A wide grin spread across his face as the black haired messenger waited until Sakura and the brown-haired messenger were out of sight, then he turned and made his leave. Naruto was about to dart away from there and secretly trail Sakura when he heard bits and pieces of a conversation between Sai and another.

"...I'm Sai..."

"...Gomen, didn't see you..."

"...strange kid..."

"...black eye..."

"...Naruto!"

"What?" Naruto snapped towards Sai and saw him standing next to another ninja, one dressed all in black with a vest, and a headband on his left arm. A headband with the Wind village symbol on it.

"Naruto's slow." Sai said to the stranger.

"Hey!" Naruto's grin widened as he turned to greet the tall green-haired stranger. "Nice to meet ya, I'm-"

"So you're a Jinchuriki?" The green-haired interrupted smoothly, asking almost too innocently, like a little kid asking for more chocolate after he'd already emptied the candy shop.

Naruto froze and narrowed his eyes, looking at Sai.

Sai shrugged. "Well, he asked."

Suddenly the green-haired ninja laughed. "Nice to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto. I'm Mitsachi Daito, one of three representatives of the Wind village for the Union Ceremony."

"Great! Sai, you've told him everything about me, haven't you?"

"No, not about your ramen fetish."

"Ramen what? Sai!" Naruto totally forgot about Daito standing there as he battled verbally with Sai's utterly honest and pale words. Daito just laughed and watched, highly amused.

_'So, he's the host of the nine-tailed fox Master rambles about...'_

...

Temari grunted and inhaled sharply, the repetitive motion of pressing on Shikamaru's chest combined with the kunais in her arms and the loss of blood caused her arms to finally go numb. She didn't know how long she had been there trying to revive Shikamaru. He was still limp, unmoving. The sandy blond used the rest of her strength to pull herself to her feet and go for help. Screw anyone who would blame her for Shikamaru's de... no, she could not think it.

After taking a few steps, against her willpower she blacked out. Before she would hit the grass, strong feminine arms caught her.

"Shizune, take care of Temari. I'll help Shikamaru." Tsunade knew Shizune knew what she was doing, but saying the orders out loud made it feel like she was actually going to help Shikamaru. Seeing Shikamaru's lifeless, bruised, crimson stained, petrified body on the grass had her feeling hopeless, but she couldn't give up. Not when she just arrived. If Neji or one of the Hyuugas were here they could easily sense the life force with Byakugan, but there hadn't been enough time.

Shizune nodded at her Hokage's orders, laying the sandy blond's strong and fragile body to the grass just as Tsunade approached Shikamaru. Both medical ninjas began their healing jutsus to restore the life-force and chakra to them, as well as slowing the already insatiable amount of blood loss. They concentrated intensely for several minutes, eyes squeezed shut, both hands over their respective charges. After a short while, Temari started to show improvement, her breathing steady and eyes already starting to open. Shizune stopped her healing jutsu then, seeing it wasn't necessary to go further. She soothed Temari with kind words as she now attended to the kunais and wounds in Temari's arms, her neck and upper back not easily accessible yet.

Meanwhile Tsunade was still at hard work getting Shikamaru to even respond.

Temari's vision was groggy as she looked up at who saved her. She blinked heavily several times, trying to make sense of the blurred figure before her, wrapping a white fabric around what looked like an arm. _'Is that my arm? I can't feel it... I must have... tried so hard... that they collapsed... and did I, collapse?'_

Mind working at slug speed she gradually remembered Shikamaru, causing her gaze to desperately change focus. She looked past the blurred medical lady, too grazed out of consciousness to even get her terms right, and saw another medical person, a blond one, kneeling over a limp looking body. _'Cry... baby?'_

She could hardly associate the pale grime/blood covered corpse as the kid she learned to know as crybaby. It was after further observation, laying there helpless on the ground that she noticed he wasn't really a kid anymore. There was a wrinkle on his forehead that wasn't there some years ago, _'probably from all the thinking'_. The lines around his eyes were more pronounced, his jawline a touch broader, his hair a few inches longer, him a few inches taller. About as tall as she was now, if she was correct. She hadn't really noticed any of these things as she fought alongside him, and with him.

Her eyelids drooped as she recognised her infatuation with him, connection, growing curiosity to know and be near him and learn more about who he truly was, was merely because he was...

A large exhale of breath shattered the tense, silent air causing Temari to widen her eyes in shock. Her glance shot towards the origin of the nerve-breaking noise that brought her relief. _'Dead? Had I almost said that word, in my mind? When I see him now...'_

Clear as day, the Leaf ninja's chest was barely moving, slowly up and down as his throat struggled to wheeze in and out fresh air. The grime on his face didn't look as dirty now, the blood not as red, and the white of his skin not so pale, now that she saw him breathing.

_'Alive... right in front of me. Alive, and breathing.'_

Temari let out a painful sigh and blinked slowly. Opening her eyes she expected to see Shikamaru still limp and unmoving. He wasn't, and her vision was now clear. She felt warm moisture slide down her nose and cheeks, realising her blurry vision was from unshed tears. She wasn't the type to cry! She didn't cry! She was of the dry, dusty land of the Sand, where it was practically impossible to cry. Her body wasn't even accustomed to the land of humidity and rain, and yet, here she was crying, over a crybaby. All high-headed and sass she was, she pushed back anymore tears that threatened to fall and just hoped anyone who saw the streaks on her face would pass it off as sweat.

"Ah, he's alive! You did it, Tsunade," Shizune exclaimed in a relieved whisper, as if speaking too loud would break their fragile injured bodies.

"Yes, Shizune. He still needs to be attended to, much more so than Temari." Tsunade felt the tug on her cheeks, eyes, and hands as she released the healing jutsu from Shikamaru's barely breathing body. He was doing fine now without her aid, but at a great cost... to her. She tried to dis-spell the unnecessary thought but could not ignore the physical decaying. It had cost her about 1 year of her life to bring Shikamaru back, and for great cause. She did not regret it for one moment, she did however regret sending Shikamaru to the Cabin in the first place. She felt pure shame, shame that, even if Jiraiya were here, he could not supplant with his jokes.

"Tsunade, Tsunade. You need to rest at least for a few minutes, I'll take Shikamaru to the hospital."

"Yes, dear Shizune. Thank you." Tsunade breathed out her words as Shizune carried Shikamaru away from the clearing.

"Tsunade..." Temari was slipping out and in of consciousness. Exhaustion mingled with relief was just too much for her, but she couldn't dare pass out again without explaining things to the Hokage. _'Wait, the Hokage? She came out here herself to save us? No, to save Shikamaru... my death would have meant nothing, a mere sand shinobi. What is sand to the leaf?'_

The whisper of the sand ninja brought Tsunade's attention to the young woman laying about 4 feet from her. "It's best if you don't speak, Temari."

Temari didn't answer, passing out again, physical demands overriding mental stamina.

"His name's Saninya, Teko Saninya. He's still young, barely a genin." Two older medical ninjas surrounded a bed where a young red-headed boy rested. Scrapes covered the boy's entire face, a huge gash on the right side straight through his eye and ear, the hair singed above and behind his ear, surrounding the gash. The two ninjas talked back and forth, both their hands keeping the boy in a limbo state as they tried to keep the boy's wounds from worsening. Some type of jutsu was keeping the boy from heeling, and his outcome appeared grim.

"I used to hear him outside of class, spouting dreams of being the best stealth ninja there ever was! I wonder now if that'll happen with only one eye..."

"And one ear," the other added solemnly.

They both healed in silence until another medical nin walked in the door alongside a pink-haired teenager with determined eyes of green. Sakura slid into the company and took charge immediately, as if she were doing this her entire life. "I'll take over here. If I need any help I'll tell you."

On the way to the hospital she had been informed of the situation. She turned to face the brown-haired messenger ninja just as the two medical nin stepped aside, her hands immediately beginning the healing process under deep concentration. "Raigon, stay here until Tsunade or Shizune arrive. If anything happens before then, you'll be the first to know and to deliver the message."

"Affirmative, Haruno-san."

Sakura closed her eyes and winced instantly as she felt a most unnatural chakra drain. It spiked and thrust from her body like a raging animal attacking its prey. She fought to stabilise the chakra flow into young Teko's body, and to steady the healing jutsu, but to no avail. Everything felt out of control, as if the jutsu was resisting her very willpower!

She took a deep breath, as she'd been taught to relax. It helped slightly, putting all her senses on alert as she let her instinct kick in. Still, the chakra was flowing from her body in rapid, spiky intervals, spurting into random parts of Teko's body. She pinned all her attention to Teko's chakra system, to his belly and heart and breathed evenly through her nose. She inhaled sharply in surprise. There was a disruption in the young ninja's chakra system. It wasn't connecting like it was supposed to. The chakra veins were misaligned, folding themselves in half rather than multiplying and distributing throughout the body. Instead of replenishing from the source, it was attacking itself like a self-destructing virus.

_'What is this type of jutsu? I've seen nothing like it!'_

For a minute it scared Sakura as she felt responsible for her charge. Tsunade had put this boy under her charge for a very important reason no doubt. And if Tsunade didn't think Sakura could handle it she never would have trusted her. This motivated Sakura for the next few minutes as she struggled to revive the boy's initial flow. This continued until a thin coat of perspiration wrapped around her body.

The messenger-nin watched in amazement, sitting in a guest chair across from the bed. This young girl had already lasted 23 minutes, he realised as he looked at he clock ticking away. For the past half day there had been dozens of medical-nin rotating shifts to keep this boy alive. Each shift had only lasted about 10 minutes, two medical-nin at the same time and exhausted by the time their shift was over. Shizune had been one of the two every few shifts, having found out the longer the boy was in his condition the grimmer the chance to revive him got.

_'24 minutes now!'_ Raigon counted as he watched in awesome silence. _'No wonder Tsunade entrusted Haruno Sakura to the task. Even Shizune had trouble getting past 18 minutes. This girl has amazing chakra control.'_

Suddenly the room was enveloped by total darkness in a flash. Raigon blinked, thinking it was his imagination. No, it was still dark. There were no outlines, no sound of Sakura's heavy breathing, of Teko's whistling nose as he struggled to breathe. There was nothing. He was no longer seated, no longer looked at anything. Even as he turned in circles and tried to make sense of what was going on, he still could not see anything.

"Haruno! Haruno Sakura!" He shouted, but his voice did not come out. Everything was silent, still and dark. In all his line of training and work, he was never prepared for a situation like this.

Sakura opened her eyes when she thought she heard her name in the wind. But no window was open, and the only other one in her room besides her charge was Raigon. She looked towards him still concentrating, and noticed he was seated, staring at up at something far across the room, his lips slightly parted, a look of melancholy stretched across his apathetic face.

Passing the whisper as her imagination, and Raigon's expression as normal, she looked back down and gasped as her vision completely blacked. Everything turned to black, she was no longer kneeling over her charge. There was no more Teko, there was nothing. She was in the middle of a big black nothingness.

"Genjutsu!" Sakura immediately revelled, but upon hearing no sound come from her throat she knew just how strong this genjutsu was. It was stronger than any she had ever encountered. She had no idea how to rid herself of it, and time was ebbing. Teko's life was at stake, Tsunade was counting on her. Everything was riding on her expertise, on her decision, on her strength and control; simply put, on her. Was she ready for this?


	4. Mind Of An 'Actor' Ninja

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and honesty. If I do anything out of character just tell me, but there will be character development and in so slight changes in the personality... kind of like Neji changed after the Chuunin Exams, and Gaara as well... Many more others that have experienced some type of change, big or small. I special in drastic change. -_0

This is my last pre-written chapter! After this it's all 'post as I go' content. So excuse me if the flow gets choppy and I take too long to update.

Enjoy! Au revoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Mind of an 'Actor' Ninja<strong>

"Hyperactive scar-face."

"Pale snake."

"Rotten orange."

"Dried up paintbrush."

With no Sakura to freeze the verbal heat, Sai and Naruto could continue on forever, or at least until the festival. Daito still observed them, feeling very drawn towards their spat. He noticed the intense connection between the two teammates. He noticed that no matter how many insults they might lay across each other, their ego was never bruised. They just kept pushing back and forth, as if some Shougi match. They were true friends, something Daito never experienced. It made him feel left out somehow, as he watched in the sidelines.

He had felt the same intense connection between that Nara kid and the sand ninja. Their insults were never taken seriously, always smirking and playing along as if it were some virtually endless game. He couldn't understand the foundation for such a relationship. He was a great actor, as was his profession, but his true character was blunt and non-hesitating, as he was with Naruto and Sai. Most might lose themselves in the game and find themselves change into the very person they were just only intending to act and to discard in a flash. They would never return to their original selves, having been altered permanently. The acting had become one with them. The lines between 'acting' and 'true expression' were thinned so much it would take their entire lives to gather the strings. By then they will have succumbed to the only part of life that requires no acting. Death.

Daito could deal with death so easily because there was no acting involved. When someone was near death, that was when their true self surfaced. That was when you saw someone's true emotions expressed. That was what Daito could not stand. The hypocrites! Despise each other in life, love each other in death. What kind of meaningless existence was that? Why not just tell each other your true feelings, right then and there, rather than wait moments, hours, days, even years?

"Sakura!"

Both Sai and Daito froze at Naruto's outburst.

"What?" They both said, staring at the blond dumbstruck. At least Daito was.

_'Was that really Sakura's voice I heard? But it can't be. She's at the hospital.'_ Naruto gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. _'What kind of B-rank mission is it to be so sudden?'_

"Sorry, Sai, Daito! I just remembered I have something to do! See you before the festival! Nice meeting you!" Naruto was already out of hindsight at the last words.

Daito stood with an evident look of shock on his face. _'Did that hyper Jinchuriki really just hear Sakura's voice like I did? No matter... she will not escape my Genjutsu. Nobody can.'_

"Hey, liar."

Daito tensed at the greeting directed towards him from Sai. Sai was seething with intense scrutiny, brutal honesty like he was, but he was called a liar?

"Sai, I'm not a liar."

Sai had the fake smile turned on as he didn't avert his gaze from Daito's green eyes. "You never blink. The whole half hour Naruto and I talked you didn't blink once."

Daito laughed. "You call that talking?" He smoothly avoided the leaf ninja's observations. He had no desire to share the reason for his non-blinking status.

Apparently he wasn't smooth enough because Sai was very persistent. "I read in the friendship book that honesty is the key to a strong relationship. So you do not desire a friendship with me?"

The innocence was practically oozing from Sai's eyes as Daito stared at him blankly. "What do you need that book for? You already have friends."

While Sai's smile remained, his eyes seemed to take on the shadow of sadness. But it seemed, to Daito, more of a habitual reaction rather than a true emotion. "Do I?"

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura. Not the brightest of people, but definitely people worth knowing. Don't tell me you can't see that."

"I haven't known them for long." Sai's smile grew wider. "So there hasn't been enough time for the friendship to flourish. Besides, Naruto doesn't trust me or like me. I've known that since the moment we met. And Sakura, she always gets mad at me and Naruto."

"People change, even if their behaviour doesn't." Daito answered.

Sai didn't answer then, pondering the statement deeply. It made an image flash forth in his mind, an image of him as a child running around the playground and calling his aunt 'fat' when she was pregnant with his cousin. She had scolded him immediately. Later at dinner he tried a new meal his aunt had prepared and he had said 'this is gross'. She had scolded him then, telling him 'that's not nice, we took our time and love to prepare this meal you should appreciate it.' He refused to eat it still. Later that night the entire family was throwing up.

The image flashed to when he was older and was an ANBU root recruit. His honesty was glorified, his emotions shut off. Though he never failed to speak his mind, the honesty had turned abstract. His behaviour underwent an extreme transformation and inside he had changed immensely. He tried to tie those experiences with the way Naruto and Sakura behaved when they first met, and now, several months later.

"I think... I understand."

Daito breathed out evenly, actually feeling pity for the leaf ninja. _'I heard the ANBU root were emotionless but not like this.'_ "Just keep trying to see, Sai. You'll get it eventually." _'Maybe.'_

Sai nodded.

"Well, I have preparations to make. I'll see you at the Greetings and Festival tonight. Interesting to meet you, Sai." Daito brought his hands together and bowed slightly.

As Daito walked through the streets, a thunder cloud rumbled in the distance. The loud crackling sound brought back a memory of sometime long ago. _'Rain...'_

...

**Flashback**

A cold blanket of water covered Suna. It was the only thunder storm in a decade, since the day Daito was born. The sky crackled and raged, sending pellets of icy water on the glass windows of the Mitsachi household. In the kitchen a warm-hearted supper was being fixed by a middle aged woman with long curly golden brown hair. Young Daito was playing Shougi in the other room with a middle aged man and a little girl watched. The atmosphere was friendly and comfortable, stories were shared, smiles were exchanged.

Daito moved a piece on the board and said, "Your turn. You're losing."

The older man chuckled. "I'm afraid I am... like always. Looks like somebody inherited the smart genes from their mother."

"Leru played prank on daddy again!"

'Daddy' laughed and ruffled the small girl's hair with his hand playfully. She lowered under the pressure and smiled. "Only because he knew I would fall for it," he said.

"Leru is a self-serving lu-"

"Now, Daito."

Daito looked up at the shadowy figure of his mind who resembled his father, deep green eyes piercing into his own with a silent warning. Hearing his voice echo was like a tidal wave to all his senses. "Yes?"

"Whatever gave you the impression that Leru is none other than a loyal servant for the Kazekage?"

"Maybe he is... the Kazekage is wicked."

"Daddy, daddy!" The small girl intervened, jumping up and down eagerly. "Older brother says there's a child and there's a demon inside it! The Kazekage-"

"Little Hanako, honey. Why don't you go help your mother in the kitchen?" Father Mitsachi interrupted smoothly.

Not offended at all, the small girl Hanako nodded. "Yes, daddy!" She ran into the kitchen with a cheerful smile, forgetting the horrors of the moment before.

A shadow passed over Daito's eyes as he looked down from his father's intense gaze. It was every day Dako Mitsachi was hearing new things from his son and most of them didn't surprise him. But this... allegation on the Kazekage and his daughter telling him tales of a demon child! There was something that Daito was keeping from him.

After Daito refused to speak for a minute, Dako finally did. "Is there something you would like to share with me, son?" The father's eyes widened as his son looked up at him. _'Chakra! Green-tinted white chakra, an intense cloud in his eyes! It's... strong, powerful. Where is it coming from? I've never seen it before!'_

"Father... the child is the Kazekage's son."

Dako exhaled sharply. "And you firmly believe this?"

"It's not a belief!" Daito exclaimed, furrowing his brows. "I've seen it. He's little, very little. I thought he would die. They put 'it' in there. A demon soul, they trapped it in the little body. I thought he would break from all the power."

"How do you know this, Daito?" Dako asked, not sure whether to believe him or not. Daito and Hanako were always utterly honest, never keeping a word from each other, always expressing their mind. Even all Daito's frenzied opinions of Dako's missions and team members were rational. But this! A demon child, and the Kazekage's son! It just didn't seem likely!

Daito now regretted ever speaking, sensing the uncertainty in his father's voice and expression. The only one who listened, believed everything he said, was his little sister, Hanako. Dear Hanako, the bright fiery golden brown haired woman in a little girl's body. She was the epitome of beauty and innocence.

"The little boy's sister... I see her sometimes. We played together on the swing set, because we both love the wind."

_'Because we both love the wind.'_

**End Flashback**

...

_'Because we both love the wind...'_ Those words echoed in Daito's mind as he approached his headquarters, a small remote building that the Sand village visitors stayed in. This time he was met with an unexpected guest.

As he reached for the knob, the door was opened by an inside intruder. An overwhelming scent of exotic cactus flowers and salt washed over him as a familiar female form came into view, standing in the doorstep with a smile on her face. Before he had time to react he was crushed into a jubilant embrace. His eyes widened, his heart skipped a beat, arms frozen in mid-air. He didn't resist this action of warmth and love, but was utterly stunned for the moment.

"Daito, I missed you!"

_'Those eyes... so like her mother's. Light green, unlike my shadows for eyes. Golden honey brown hair! That sweet fiery voice! Oh, it can't be! The epitome of beauty and innocence. Here, in my arms.'_

"Hanako!" Daito found himself breathing out in disbelief, finally lowing his arms to pull the tiny yet strong girl in his arms. One of his hands grasped her hair and the other her back. He inhaled her scent as he closed his eyes, a long missed feeling tugging at the corners of his eyes as he realised how lucky he was at this moment. A dry wash of emotion leapt to his throat as two sentences that had replayed in his head for the past 13 years, came to life:

_"Your parents have already fallen to unfortunate circumstances... If you value your sister's life, you will come with us."_

...

"I'm fine." Temari insisted, repeating that dreaded sentence for the upteenth time.

The medics were being extremely kind and accommodating to her needs at the Konoha hospital, but most of the precautions were unneccessary. Thanks to the Hokage's assistant, Shizune, the sand ninja's wounds were no longer bleeding and treated properly. Her arms and upper back were wrapped neatly in clean gauze and all feeling was restored, including the pain. It still didn't stop her from wanting to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. It made her feel helpless and weak to stay in bed rest. Besides, the greeting exhibition was in less than two hours, and the festival in nearly 3. She couldn't afford to be fast asleep when there were more important things to attend to.

"But... Temari... The Hokage demands you rest before the upcoming event. It will take a lot of energy to dance tonight, and the performances this week are not easy tasks."

"Please, I went through the Chuunin Exams with barely any sleep," _'Thanks to Gaara.'_ she thought but not verbosely. "I think I can handle having one hour less sleep. Tell the Hokage I appreciate her help but have **no desire** to stay."

By then the blond's legs had already swung over the side of the bed, her arms limp at her side. She gave the nervous looking lady medic an unnerving grin as she stood and walked out of the room. Though Temari's head was spinning in circles and pounding with her heartbeat, she assumed the presence of a headstrong woman who hadn't just been in a gruelly exhausting fight with an Akatsuki.

"Aaaayaah!"

Temari's feet barely side-stepped the oncoming traffic in the hallway. "Woah, watch your step, idiot!" She exclaimed before getting a chance to see the perp.

The spiky blond-haired orange-clad figure slid on the shiny floor straight down the hall, not even pausing to acknowledge Temari leaning against the wall. The kid yelled back a loud "Sorry!" before disappearing around the corner.

"Hmm... Uzumaki Naruto, is it?" said Temari with a knowing smirk. "It's been a while..."

That was not the end to a very common charade as another person slid down the hallway seconds later, nearly hitting the sand ninja still leaning against the wall. It was someone she didn't recognise, a brown-haired ninja with the leaf village headband on his forehead, in messenger clothes. He didn't bother to apologise as he yelled out exclamations turning around the corner in frustration, apparently chasing Naruto.

"God, this place is a circus, not a hospital. I swear, if I see another person run down this hall that has no business-"

The sand ninja's lips tensed, her eyes wide open in shock, as she saw three more ninjas running down the very same hall passed her. They all had leaf village headbands on some part of their bodies. She recognised them all, from the Chuunin Exams and other places. The long blond-haired girl who always wore light purple was holding a huge bouquet of colourful flowers; the chunky guy with noticeable spirals on his cheeks from who knows where? Wasn't he always eating chips? What a strange way to build up chakra... And last, a boyish looking kid with red marks on his cheeks and a big fluffy white dog. Now who could forget that scary little duo?

Turning on her heels, ready to get out of the hallway before another drastic appearance, the sandy blond stopped, her ears catching a bit of worried rambling from the trio that had just turned the left corner, opposite direction from Naruto.

"...can't believe Shikamaru's hurt! I thought he was sleeping and instead he's off getting himself killed right before the festival! My dad ran into Tsunade herself on the way to the hospital, can you believe it? Shikamaru was in a poor state even after Tsunade's healing jutsu..."

_'The horror! Hearing that childish meander from this girl's lips. And speaking about it so lightly, as if it were an every day occurrence. Of course, Lazy ass almost died! I was there! It's my fault any of this happened. If I hadn't trusted that stupid letter in the first place, if I'd only listened to Kankuro I could have prepared a defense for the meeting beforehand and spared Shikamaru the use of that powerful jutsu of his..._

_'No! It's his own damned fault!'_ She countered her own thoughts by blaming him for his own misfortunes. _'He can take care of his own damned self, what does he need me for? He should have known better to come to any Cabin alone, unaccompanied, except for me. Ah, the same actions as I! I made the same horrible mistake. Still doesn't excuse him!'_

Temari's actions opposed her thoughts, as she found herself rounding the corner and approaching the door 40 feet down the hallway that the leaf ninja trio had just entered. Naru Shikamaru's room.

It held a sudden dread around the door as Temari's eyes rested on the entrance. As if it were some venomous snake waiting to strike and swallow her whole, she hesitated and stepped backward. _'Why do I need to visit you?'_ Underneath the bandages she felt her hands become clammy. _'I just need to see him breathe, to know he's alright.'_ She assured herself that was all, that was the only reason for visiting Shikamaru. Nothing more, nothing else. She needn't even walk in the room! A mere glance would suffice and she would immediately leave afterwards and never see him until the exhibition.

_'But... after being wounded so badly, will he be able to attend the festival dance tonight? Oh, what a silly question, Temari!'_ The sandy blond shook her head back and forth as if to knock some sense into herself. She convinced herself it was the pain in her arms and neck that was making these random thoughts enter her mind.

"Aw, he's asleep! I'm so disappointed!" Ino's high-pitched voice rang dramatically down the hall as she descended.

"Of course he's asleep." Chouji replied point-blankly as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. Which, it was.

"Did you see how horrible he looked?" Was her reply.

"He smelled like sand..." Kiba definitely.

Temari stood stunned, realising her reflexes had caused her to hide in a storage closet so the trio would not spot her. It was such a quick movement Temari hadn't even known she'd done it until afterward and the voices were already disappearing down the hall. It was the renewed pain in her right arm that alerted her to her action. An action as simple as opening a door shot volts of burning sensations through her entire arm. If any other weak person felt such a pain they would cry out or wince. The sandy blond did neither. She just gritted her teeth through the pain and moved on.

Approaching the door, Temari was getting second thoughts. Why was she here again? She knew there had to be a good reason. Her feet stopped one foot away from the object of terror, the thin sheet of metal and glass separating herself from the pending doom of facing **him**...

_'Oh, get a grip. He's asleep. He won't even see you. Just go in.'_

Temari gripped the handle and cracked open the door slowly, peeking in. She paused at the sight before her, her lips parting slightly, all pain from her right arm shooting to her throat and heart.

The leaf jounin looked twice as worse as he did on the battle field. His brown hair usually pulled up in a ponytail lay in ragged waves on his shoulders, a few strands stuck to his forehead from sweat. The veins in his neck were slightly swollen and inflamed, his skin an orange tint. Underneath his eyes were swollen as if he had not slept in days, his arms were heavily bandaged, laying by his sides over the white sheet that covered the entirety of his body. His legs were slightly raised, wrapped in bandages as well. She couldn't begin to imagine how swollen his legs must look after all that strain! At least he was breathing evenly, and it made her sigh.

_'Why did he do it? Why didn't crybaby just run for help? He would have been up and walking right now... and the Akatsuki probably wouldn't have escaped.'_

"Mmm... troublesome imposter."

Tension spread through-out the entire sand ninja's body. Her gaze shot to Shikamaru's eyes. She sighed, they were still closed, realising he must have sleep talked.

She watched him shift his position in the bed slightly. Seeing how almost his entire body was mummified Temari saw that only crybaby could pull off such a task as that. A change in his facial expression was all it took for him to find a comfortable spot to sleep. Temari found her smirk again at this observation. A minute later and he had changed his facial expression again, making the sand shinobi stifle a laugh.

_'Seeing as you're okay, lazy ass. I guess I'll go.'_

"Thank you, Crybaby." whispered Temari as she slowly closed the door.

After the door was closed she thought she heard a 'no problem' but shrugged it off.

Shikamaru looked up at the door just as it closed, catching a glimpse of sandy blond hair and a bandaged hand. "No problem, troublesome woman," he had muttered barely loud enough for himself to hear. It was easy to fake sleep, especially in his state. He hadn't wanted to deal with Ino's shop-talk, or Chouji's pungent meals, or Akamuru's lapping tongue! How had they even found out about him? He wasn't ungrateful for their concern but he was yearning for a little peace and quiet as he recouped from the fight. Even so, the sand ninja's visit had been a pleasant surprise.

Her thanks had been an even greater surprise. _'It's I who should thank you...'_ he thought as the last strand of sandy blond disappeared through the glass and down the hall, away from him.

...

A spiky mane of yellow appeared behind the glass of a hospital room. "Sakura!" were the lips from his mouth as he saw the pink-haired medic nin through the glass. She was bent over a charge healing with her hands. She looked perfectly fine from where he was standing, exhausted and chakra-spent, but fine. And beautiful. Her green eyes seemed to glow like forest marble as she concentrated, that was his favourite quality about his team-mate. Those eyes.

Pleasant appearances did not stop him, however, from making hasty decisions.

"Hey you!" The messenger nin was running down the hall.

Naruto's senses went haywire! He quickly opened the door, shut it behind him and yelled out his comrade's name.

Another messenger nin, the one from before at the Ichiraku Ramen shop stood up from a chair and narrowed his eyes at the unwelcome intruder. "Uzumaki Naruto you aren't supposed to be here."

_'Naruto, you idiot. Always butting in.'_ thought Sakura, furrowing her brows further.

She sighed with a smile as she released her healing jutsu, finally successful in restoring Teko's original chakra regeneration. A few minutes before she had been trapped in a powerful genjutsu, and just as suddenly released from it. From Raigon's startled look she realised he had been caught in it as well. It spun their curiosity in circles as to what happened. She was not sure if it was worse being caught in such a powerful jutsu, or being released without knowing what or who caused it. It was a scary thought what could have happened if Sakura and Raigon had remained in that jutsu and Naruto sucked in as well. The red-head kid would have died, and possibly someone else. Sakura knew the genjutsu was tied to whatever kept the medics from healing Teko properly, but it still puzzled her. She would have to bring her report to Lady Tsunade as soon as she returned... and the pink-haired girl was not going to be let go without answers to several important questions.

"It's alright, Raigon!"

Raigon had clasped the annoying blond's arm in his, ready to escort him out of the room when the lead ninja spoke. He nodded to Sakura's commanding green eyes and released Naruto from his grip. His eyes flickered to the steadily breathing kid on the hospital table, then back to Sakura's. "Shall I report your success to Lady Tsunade?"

"No-" Sakura had not one word out of her mouth when she faltered in her step. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she collapsed without breath, Naruto's quick reflexes catching her before she would hit the floor. She breathed in and out harshly, forcing herself to open her eyes and stare at her energetic friend. Damn, his eyes were bright and they blinded her, making her wince and shut her eyes.

"Sakura, are you okay?" the worried kid's voice was really fetching and pounded in Sakura's head fiercely.

"I just... need some rest. Rai-" she didn't finish saying his name when she lost her breath again, and consciousness as well.

"Lay her on the table over here," ordered Raigon, pointing to an operating table across from Teko's.

Naruto nodded as he carried his friend bridal style, worried sweat dripping from his brow as he laid her down carefully on the table. He studied her breathing, it was slightly irregular, heavy. Her plush lips were slightly parted, purple rings had formed under her eyes, from stress or exhaustion, he wasn't sure. He noticed as he slipped his arm away from hers that her skin was on fire.

"Sakura..." The whisper was pained and barely heard.

"She's been through a very tough ordeal." The messenger nin said.

Naruto nodded as Raigon left to report to Lady Tsunade about Sakura's success and her exhaustion, even though she had said not to. He was under Tsunade's orders first.

As he walked hastily down the hall he noticed a dark blond with four ponytails descending the hallway. His path was the same as hers, both heading towards the exit. His sharp hazel eyes narrowed at the tessen strapped to the girl's back. _'Ah, the Wind woman. The demon boy's older sister... Temari.'_

Just as Temari opened the door to exit the hospital the hairs on the back of her neck perked straight up and she had the strongest urge to look back. Not a second passed and her teal gaze shot casually backwards, half her body bending with the action. She stared at an empty sterile hallway, a normal hospital hallway. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing freaky or scary.

The shaky sand ninja let out a sigh and furrowed her brows, trying to shrug away her paranoia. _'Ninjas are sharp, not paranoid.'_ She remembered that from the lessons with her sensei. _'If I get any sharper I'll be cutting the life strings of everyone I know,'_ she thought bitterly as she headed back to her headquarters to ready for the big night.

...

**1 hour later**

...

"Tsunade! Lady Tsunade! You'll never believe this!" Everyone in the Hokage's residence could hear Shizune's voice ring in the hallway even after she had already entered the elder blond's office. That is, if anyone was remaining in the building. Most leaf shinobi and ninjas had gathered for the Union Ceremony and it was to commence in merely 10 minutes. Tsunade was going to attend, must attend, in fact, though she always made a show of arriving right on time for these events instead of much too early. Besides, she had more puzzling things on mind that she couldn't quite shake.

The Hokage's patience was already worn thin, frustration ebbing. All sore notes struck easily. Any little bite of good news would lift a thunder storm of worries from above her head. Or so one assumed.

"Shizune, what is it?" Rich **golden** eyes looked from the thousands of paper sheets lining the untidy desk.

If someone were mildly accompanied to social matters, one would say happiness was drawn all over Shizune's face. Relief, happiness, and exhilaration. Any common ninja would notice that worried pulled at the woman's eye lines, her jaw was tense, and her stride hasty.

This was the second outburst from Tsunade's niece apprentice and it already had startled the lady even before hearing the news. Even before knowing whether the news was good or bad. Tsunade had a keen sense that the news was of both nature.

"It's- it's... " Shizune gulped to catch her breath then continued in a rushed manner. "I've just come from the hospital. He's- he's... completely healed, Tsunade! Completely! It's... unbelievable."

"He? Shizune... Who's he? You cannot mean Teko, the poor lad can barely speak let alone be healed."

"Oh, dear. I've been shouting the name in my head for the past 5 minutes and didn't realise I said he... No, Tsunade... " The name of the patient was said.

"What!" The entire room echoed and shook as Tsunade's pink polished fingers slammed onto the wooden desk, causing a startled gasp to escape Shizune's lips.


	5. XXX Author's Note XXX

Author's Note:

I absolutely hate making a chapter just for an A/N, but it's a must now. I've been meaning to update A.S.A.P., just a few days after my previous update and wrap up the story. Then guess what happens! 2 of the computers in my household go down which means MULTI-SHARING. Then there's babysitting and my cute little baby niece needs her beauty sleep so I have to stay off the computer during that time.

So bad news, most of my stories are on the computer that went KERPLUNK. Luckily I was writing my NejiTen story on the good computer... but still the only time I can get on is when the internet is off and when niece is not sleeping. I deeply apologise for all you who have been waiting for the next part! When my computer is back up for good I will gladly post the next chapter. [:  
>Please bear with me, I dislike this more than you do. I hate making you wait longer than need be.<p>

Au revoir.

...

(Hopefully it will be in the next week or two. I know, long wait. I'm truly sorry. To quote one of my favourite verses in POTO: These things do happen. -.- And can I stop them from happening? No.)


End file.
